Laptop personal computers are presently in widespread use. When such computers are utilized in the workplace or at home, they are typically supported upon a desk, table or other substantially horizontal surface. Nonetheless, these devices are specifically designed to be conveniently transportable. It is common for laptop computers to be operated while the user is traveling, such as on an airplane, bus, train, subway, etc. Laptop computers are also frequently used by passengers in motor vehicles.
Conventionally, when a laptop computer is used during travel, it is typically opened and rested directly upon the user's lap. This tends to be ergonomically awkward. The keys of the computer can be difficult to reach comfortably and the screen is apt to be improperly positioned for clear and convenient viewing.
During airplane flights and other forms of travel, laptop computers are commonly supported on the open tray table attached to the seat directly in front of the user. This again tends to result in awkward and difficult to access positioning. As with direct laptop mounting, tray table mounting features poor ergonomics. The user must usually tilt his or her head forwardly and bend his or her neck. This results in extremely poor posture which can increase stress on the spine, as well as the muscles of the neck and back. Over extended periods, this can cause chronic neck and back problems. The stress and strain frequently associated with working on a laptop computer also tends to result in much lower computer productivity and efficiency. At a minimum, the awkward positioning typically required to operate a conventionally supported laptop computer is apt to cause serious discomfort to the user of the device.
Many laptop computers also tend to become quite warm or even hot when operated for lengthy periods. This too can be uncomfortable for the user who rests the computer directly on his or her lap.